The maintenance of transparency and deturgescence in frog and rabbit corneas appears to be related to active Cl minus transport. Metabolism is the source of energy for active transport support. This proposal has two objectives; namely, to obtain information about the requirement of particular metabolic pathways for the maintenance of Na ion and Cl minus transport and also to quantitate the coupling between active transport and metabolism. In frog and rabbit corneas, the effects of specific stimulators and inhibitors of Na ion and Cl minus transport on both transport and metabolic rates will be simultaneously considered. Anaerobic, aerobic and pentose phosphate pathway rates will be characterized by measuring oxygen consumption, lactate production and CO2 evolution, respectively. Active transport rates will be measured using voltage-clamp techniques simultaneous with the measurement of unidirectional ionic fluxes. A second approach will be to consider the effect of metabolite supplementation on rates of active transport and metabolism. The effects of glycolytic and Krebs cycle intermediate addition will be considered. A third approach will be to consider quantitating the extent of coupling between transport and metabolism. A substrate competitive inhibitor of metabolism, 2 deoxy-D-glucose, in gradated doses appears to selectively inhibit transport and metabolism in a parallel fashion. This inhibitor will be therefore used to obtain information about the extent of coupling.